familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Teleneşti Raion
| subdivision_type1 = | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = Administrative center (Oraș-reședință) | subdivision_name3 = Telenești | government_footnotes = | government_type = Raion Council | leader_party = | leader_title = Raion President | leader_name = Boris Burcă (PLDM), since 2007 | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 849 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of =2011 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 74,200 | population_density_km2 = 87.4 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 258 | area_code = +373 58 | blank_name = Car plates | blank_info = TL | footnotes = | website = www.telenesti.md }} Teleneşti is a raion in the central part of the Republic of Moldova, with the administrative center at Telenești. History Localities with the oldest documentary attestation of the district are: Banesti, Peciste and Telenesti they are certified in 1437. At first settlements were many landowners. They had the right to sell the estate, in parts or entirely. In the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries, continued economic development of the region (trade, agriculture, winery) and a significant increase in population. In 1812, after the Treaty of Bucharest, Basarabia is occupied by Russian Empire in this period (1812-1917), there is an intense process of russification of the native population. In 1918, as a result of the Great Union in areas between the Prut and Nistru were made administrative reforms, agrarian. Telenesti becomes the center of the net in Orhei County. In place Teleneşti between 45 villages. The center opened institutions net of county importance, opened a court was held a post office, telegraph, telephone. Basarabia land reform was carried out by a control system called "Our House" as it was expropriated and Helen Gore estate. Romanian land reform (as opposed to the Bolshevik) provide monetary reward. After the Molotov-Ribbentrop Treaty, Basarabia is again busy this time of the USSR. In 1991 as a result of the proclamation of Independence of Moldova, part of the Orhei County (1991-2003), and in 2003 became administrative unit of Moldova. Geography Telenesti district is located in central part of the Republic of Moldova. Does neighborhood in north Soldanesti and Floresti] districts, in southeast Orhei District, Calarasi and Ungheni] districts in south and northwest Singerei District. The landscape is broken by an intense process of sliding. In northwestern of district stretching branches of Plateau of Nistru and the south Central Moldavian Plateau. District basement contains deposits of limestone, stone in places Căzăneşti, Ordasei, Pistruieni and sand for construction to Verejeni, Telenesti. Climate District climate is temperate continental. July average temperature 21 c, for January -4 c. Annual precipitation 500-600 mm. Average wind speed 2-5 m \ s. Fauna Rich and varied fauna in the past, is represented by red deer, wild boar, deer, foxes, wolves, badgers, rabbits. Of birds: jay, doves, starlings, stork, gulls, herons, hawk, owl and others. Flora Flora rich feature Moldovian Codri of trees: oak, beech, lime, ash, maple, acacia, nuts and others. Plant: knotweed, clover, wormwood, denial, bell and others. Rivers District is located in the Nistru river basin. The main river crossing district is Raut (286 km), with its tributaries Ciuluicul Mare and Ciuluc de Mijloc. Most lakes are artificial. The largest lake is Lake Verejeni built on Ciuluicul Mare . Administrative subdivisions *Localities: 54 **Administrative center: Telenesti ***Cities: Telenesti ****Villages: 23 *****Commons: 30 Demographics 1 January 2011 the district population was 74,200 of which 13.2% urban and 86.8% rural population. *Births (2010): 858 (11.5 per 1000) *Deaths (2010): 998 (13.4 per 1000) *Growth Rate (2010): -140 (-1.9 per 1000) Ethnic groups Religion *Christians - 99.0% **Orthodox Christians - 98.0% **Protestant - 1.0% ***Baptists - 0.4% ***Seventh-day Adventists - 0.4% ***Evangelicals - 0.2% *Other 0.8% *No Religion 0.2% Economy The total number of businesses that makes up 25,604 active agents (of which 24 151 farms). 62 970 ha agricultural land (74.1%). Perennial plantations occupy 5800 ha (6.8%), including 2.900 ha of vineyards (3.4%); orchards 2.040 ha (2.4%). Main crops: cereals (wheat, oats), corn, sunflower, canola, grape, in orchards: apple, peach, plum and more. Education For the 2010-2011 school year the district education network consists of units: 34 preschools are employed - 2530 children, 25 secondary schools and secondary schools where they study - 8121 students, seven high schools - 808 pupils, a school hospitalized children with disabilities (Telenesti) - 119 children a school - boarding school for orphans (Căzăneşti) with - 85 children and a vocational school with 163 students. Politics A large majority of district support right-wing parties. PCRM has never achieved victory in the district, in the last three elections is in a constant fall. AEI has a good support in the district. During the last three elections AEI had an increase of 72.0% Elections Summary of 28 November 2010 Parliament of Moldova election results in Rezina District |- !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=center colspan="2" valign=center|Parties and coalitions !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right|Votes !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right|% !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right|+/− |- | | |align=left|Liberal Democratic Party of Moldova |align="right"|15,894 |align="right"|49.13 |align="right"|+23.04 |- | | |align=left|Party of Communists of the Republic of Moldova |align="right"|7,248 |align="right"|22.41 |align="right"|−9.53 |- | | |align=left|Democratic Party of Moldova |align="right"|4,684 |align="right"|14,48 |align="right"|+1.84 |- | | |align=left|Liberal Party |align="right"|2,514 |align="right"|7.77 |align="right"|−4.01 |- |bgcolor=#0033cc| |align=left|European Action Movement |align="right"|610 |align="right"|1.89 |align="right"|+1.89 |- |bgcolor="grey"| |align=left|Other Party |align="right"|1,407 |align="right"|4.32 |align="right"|+1.99 |- |align=left style="background-color:#E9E9E9" colspan="2"|'Total (turnout 61.78%)' |width="30" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'32,588' |width="30" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'100.00' |width="30" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"| Culture Cultural sector of the district is represented by the activity: 44 cultural centers, 47 libraries, school district music with branches in the district, a school of fine arts - with 150 children, 4 museums. Health Working in district: District hospital, centers of family doctors, a unit of health centers - 5 units, 33 offices of family doctors, pharmacies (hospital) - 1 unit and branches - 31 units, pharmacies and private extra - 10 units. Personalities External links * The official site of the district * Results of parliamentary elections 2005 Category:Valid name- county- Republic of Moldova Category:Teleneşti Raion Category:Raions of the Republic of Moldova Category:Established in 2002